Loph Yu
by pink seokjin
Summary: tentang seorang kakak yang selalu menjahili adiknya yang cadel dan penggila bubble tea. Dan bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah makhluk cantik paling menyebalkan di dunia dan hidup seorang Oh Sehun tak akan tentram jika Luhan masih tetap berada di radius satu kilometer di dekatnya. HunHan/HanHun - Kihyun - ChanBaek


**HUNHAN~LOPH YU**

TITTLE: LOPH YU (love you)

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

RATE: T

GENRE: BROTHERSHIP, COMEDY, lil bit ROMANCE

LENGTH: ONESHOOT

CAST: SEHUN-LUHAN, KIBUM-KYUHYUN, CHANYEOL-BAEKHYUN, DLL

WARNING: YAOI! BOYXBOY! INCHEST! GAJE! THYPOS! AND MANY MORE~

.

.

Harap siapkan mental sebelum membaca ini.

.

.

~HAPPY

READING~

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai menyapa kota Seoul, Korea. Semerbak hawa sejuk memberi keceriaan sendiri di pagi hari yang indah ini, bahkan burung-burungpun ikut berkicau tanda mereka telah siap memulai hari di pagi yang cerah ini.

Begitupun dengan keluarga Oh yang di kepalai oleh namja sedingin es, bertampang datar, serta irit bicara bernama Oh kibum ini. Catur warga itu juga telah memulai pagi mereka yang indah seperti biasanya...

"AAAAAA"

"HAHAHA kkaebsong~"

"EOMMA! LUHAN-HYUNG NGABITHIN THUTHUNYA THEHUUUUN!"

Tidak tidak! TIDAK!

Ini tidak bahagia, tidak bahagia! Tidak indah sama sekali!

BRAK

Oh (cho) Kyuhyun, seorang male-pregnant yang sial hingga bisa terjebak dalam kehidupan manusia es bertampang datar yang – lebih sialnya lagi – sekarang menjadi suaminya. Di saat hubungan gay masih di anggap tabu oleh masyarakat, bukankah Kyuhyun itu... well, harusnya lebih dari sial! Apalagi dari manusia flat itu dia mendapat anak yang 'cute' tapi kelakuannya... astaga! Bisakah dua tuyul ini di tukar dengan seluruh game di dunia?

Untung saja Kyuhyun punya sisi keibuan, dia tidak akan sebodoh itu menukar kedua tuyulnya dengan game.

Setiap harinya, dua tuyul tampannya itu tak henti-hentinya membuat keributan. Anak pertama, Oh Luhan.

Luhan ini sangat tampan hingga nyaris cantik! Mempunyai tubuh yang sebenarnya cukup tinggi, tapi selalu terlihat mungil. Dan jangan salah menilai tubuh mungil itu! Dia mempunyai dua kaki yang sangat kuat! Maklum saja, hobbynya bermain sepak bola.

Luhan berumur tujuh belas tahun, kelas tiga SMA, tapi... kelakuannya itu lho! Astaga, dia ini sangat jahil, terutama pada adik semata wayangnya. Setiap hari, atau setiap berada di dekat Sehun pasti ada saja ulahnya.

Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud menjahili adik manisnya, ia sangat menyayanginya tapi apa daya... semua yang ia lakukan malah membuat adiknya kesal hingga mengadu pada ibunya, Kyuhyun. Luhan juga tidak tau, apa ia yang keterlaluan atau Sehun yang kelewat cengeng?

Sekarang maknae kita, Sehun!

Oh Sehun, dia anak yang imut, menggemaskan, dan tentu saja tampan. Banyak gadis di sekolah SMPnya yang menyukai Sehun, Sehun juga selalu ramah pada mereka. Dia ini anaknya sederhana, penampilannya juga biasa saja... pakai sendal swallow ke mall atau bandara sekalipun juga bodo amat buat si cadel Sehun, oh iya, dia cadel 's' lho!

Dan semua itu membuat Sehun mempunyai kesan 'polos'. Padahal! Dia ini suka banget sama model pakaian dalam, Miranda Kerr! Mana ada anak kecil umur tiga belas tahun polos yang suka sama Miranda Kerr?! Gak ada!

Dan bagi Sehun, Luhan adalah makhluk cantik paling menyebalkan di dunia dan hidup seorang Oh Sehun tak akan tentram jika Luhan masih tetap berada di radius satu kilometer di dekatnya.

Sepertinya, Kibum bukan ayah yang buruk... buktinya dia sekarang tau suasana. Di letakkannya buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, menatap lekat pada sang istri yang sedang jengkel tingkat dewa itu, lalu beralih pada dua bayinya yang mungkin tak tau apa itu 'tenang'.

"Luhan, berhenti mengganggu adikmu dan habiskan sarapanmu. Sehun, masih ingin minum susu?" takut-takut Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Biar appa buatkan lagi" lalu setelahnya Kibum benar-benar membuatkan si bungsu susu vanilla hangat.

Bisa Kibum dengar helaan nafas lega dari si evil manis istri tercintanya itu, kalau saja Kibum tak mau menghentikan mereka dan malah memilih buku bacaannya mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mengoceh panjang lebar seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Ini masih pagi dan kalian sudah ribut saja?! Kau juga masih bisa santai membaca bukumu es! Kau itu bisa jadi ayah tidak sih... bla bla bla"

Dan ocehan lain yang semacam dengan itu, Kibum hanya ingin sehari saja, khususnya di hari minggu ini, pagi hari di keluarga mereka akan damai, tentram... nyaman... seperti keluarga harmonis normal yang lain.

Tapi... anak kecil tetap saja anak kecil! Mereka bahkan mempunyai tenaga lebih untuk melakukan hal-hal konyol, misalnya membuat orangtua mereka melempar tubuh mereka dari balkon lantai tiga...

Luhan mendekati Sehun yang sedang mempoutkan bibir tipisnya itu, ugh Sehun sungguh menggemaskan!

Sehun memang duduk di sebelah Luhan, jadi saat Luhan ada gelagat ingin mendekatkan wajahnya Sehun bisa merasakan "apa thih hyung!"

Tuh kan... bahkan nada bicaranya saja terdengar sangat unyu!

Luhan segera menarik tengkuk Sehun dan...

CHU~

BRAK

"Appo~"

"EOMMAAAAAA! Luhan-hyung menggigit bibirkuu!"

Kyuhyun segera melayangkan deathglarenya pada tersangka, Luhan. "I- itu tidak benar eomma... jangan percaya!" Luhan berusaha membela diri sambil menatap Kyuhyun seakan-akan Kyuhyun adalah algojo yang akan segera mengeksekusinya.

"Thehun tidak bohong eomma, thekarang bibir Thehun thakit~" Sehun menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menggelayut manja padanya kemudian menunjuk bibirnya yang sepertinya memang agak membengkak.

Kyuhyun menatap horror pada Luhan "Benarkan itu Luhan?" Luhanpun panik "Ti... tidak eomma, jangan percaya pada setan albino itu!" kembali Luhan membela diri, ia sudah benar-benar terpojok sekarang, mana appanya lama banget bikin susunya, tidak ada yang bisa membela Luhan.

"Eomma, Thakiiittt~" rengek Sehun sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"eomma tidak akan membelikanmu rubik lagi Luhan" ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Luhan kalah.

"Ayo sarapan lagi Sehunnie, nah itu susumu sudah datang... mana susunya appa~ nah ini ayo minum..."

Sehun segera menerima gelas susu tersebut kemudian meminumnya dengan tenang, tapi sebelumnya ia kembali menoleh pada Luhan lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Ugh, awas kau Sehun... lihat saja nanti" gumam Luhan kesal, termasuk kesal pada eommanya juga yang selalu membela Sehun, mentang-mentang Sehun itu adik dan dia kakak! Menyebalkan!

.

~Hun

.

Han~

.

Hari minggu itu selalu membosankan untuk Sehun, sangat bahkan! Tapi mungkin ini salahnya sendiri. Sehun lebih memilih tetap berada di rumah bersama keluarga 'bahagia'nya.

Dan sial baginya karena ayahnya yang sedingin es itu hanya ingin bermesraan dengan ibu evilnya.

Mau main game bosen... gamenya itu itu aja, maklum Kyuhyun tak mau membelikan game lagi, alasannya tak lain tak bukan, tentu saja hemat, apalagi? Mau tak mau Sehun harus percaya. Lagipula Kyuhyun itu sangat mencintai game, kalau tidak terpaksa eomma Sehun itu tak mungkin menolak membelikan game. Mungkin ini juga hukuman untuknya karena terus ribut dengan hyungnya, Luhan.

Tapi..

Yang memulai duluan kan Luhan! Di sini Sehun hanya korban! Mengapa ia harus kena hukuman? Kan tidak adil~

"Uuuhh" Sehun melenguh bosan sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tidur-tiduran di kasur empuknya, ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan keluar dari kamarnya. Di luar kamarnya pun sepi... sangat sepi. Kemudian mata sipitnya berkeliling berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dan...

Sepertinya tape besar itu menarik untuk di jamah, Sehun segera mengahampiri tape tersebut, sudah ada flash disk yang tertancap di sana dan oh! Bukankah itu flash disk nya yang ia pikir hilang? Bagaimana bisa di sini?

Bodohlah

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun menyalakan tape itu.

Dan betapa cengonya Sehun saat lagu yang terputar adalah lagunya Justin Bieber...

Bukan Sehun tak suka, Sehun sangat suka lagu itu...

Tapi...

Tidak dengan musiknya yang berubah jadi dangdut! DANGDUT!

WHAT THE HELL!

"Baby baby ooooohhhh~ baby baby nooooo~"

Dan kekesalan Sehun sudah berada di ubun-ubunnya saat tiba-tiba Luhan datang sambil bernyanyi serta berjoget seperti ulat bulu, itu sangat menjelaskan siapa pelaku yang dengan seenak jidat jenongnya mengubah musik dari lagu kesayangan Sehun.

Gggrrrrrrrr

"EOMMMAAAAAAAA!"

O'ow~

Tap tap tap

Kyuhyun datang dengan langkah tergesa, penampilannya acak-acakan, bisa di lihat terdapat banyak – ehem – kissmark di sekitar leher yang tadinya mulus, itu sangat menjelaskan bagaimana liarnya si Kibum itu... byuntae

Tapi Sehun yang masih 'polos' tak begitu peduli dengan hal itu, ia tetap menabrak tubuh ibunya lalu bergelayut manja padanya.

"Eomma dengar itu eomma~ Luhan-hyung mengaranthemen lagunya jadi kayak gini... Thehun gak terima eomma~"

Kyuhyun langsung saja melayangkan deathglare manisnya pada anak sulung keluarga Oh itu, yang di tatap hanya cengar-cengir gaje.

"LUHAN!" Luhan tiba-tiba mengkerut di tempatnya berdiri, eomma evilnya memang menakutkan, hiiiyyy

"Bisa tidak sih, sehariiii saja kalian akur seperti kakak-adik yang lain? Kenapa otak cerdas mu hanya kau gunakan untuk menjahili adikmu?! Apa kau tidak tau betapa pusingnya eomma mendengar itu setiap hari? Bahkan setiap saat kau berada di dekat Sehun?! Oh... apa aku terkena karma ya? Aku harus bertaubat... Siwon-hyung tolong aku..."

Luhan memberengut kesal mendengarnya, otaknya tidak hanya untuk menjahili Sehun kok... buktinya ia selalu mendapat nilai terbaik di setiap pelajaran.

Sedangkan Sehun... anak berumur tiga belas tahun itu sangat senang Hyungnya di omeli seperti itu, dia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Luhan 'weee, rathakan itu hyung!'

"Dan Sehun –" Sehun seketika kembali berdiri tegak, menyudahi acara 'mari – mengejek – Luhan' "Ne eomma~"

"Ayo kau ikut eomma saja, jangan pedulikan Luhan" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sehun menjauhi tempat itu menuju kamar milik Kibum dan kyuhyun.

Luhan bisa melihat Sehun membelalakkan mata sipitnya, mungkin dia takut akan menganggu 'acara' kedua orang tuanya? Atau paling parah akan mendapat pelototan mematikan karena telah berani ikut masuk kamar hingga ayahnya tak bisa melanjutkan apa yang tadi ia coba lakukan pada sang ibu, kkaebsong~

"Dasar tukang ngadu!" gumam Luhan kesal sebelum berbalik menuju luar rumah, lebih baik main dengan teman-temannya saja, habis Sehunnya sudah di sita sang ibu... Luhan tak punya sesuatu untuk di kerjakan lagi, lebih tepatnya untuk diisengin... atau di jahilin.

.

~Hun

.

Han~

.

Ini hari senin! Hari yang paling tidak Sehun suka karena weekend masih lama! Aish, padahal juga kemarin hari minggu dan dia malah di kamar orang tuanya...

Main game.

Kekesalan Sehun pada hari Senin jadi semakin random kan...

Dan hal yang paling tidak ia sukai dari hari Senin adalah...

"Ugh, dimana dathiku? Pathti di kamar Luhan-hyung lagi... dia mempunyai rutinitath thenin yang aneh, bukannya thiap-thiap berangkat thekolah malah nyembunyiin dathi dongthaeng nya... kan jadinya aku yang repot!"

Dengan masih mendumel ria Sehun mulai berjalan ke kamar Luhan, setelah menyembunyikan dasi Sehun yang memang merupakan rutinitas senin Luhan, pasti si rusa itu sudah duduk manis menikmati sarapan paginya sambil tersenyum-senyum geli membayangkan betapa kesalnya Sehun setelah tau dasinya tak ada lagi.

Kriiieeeekkkk

Sehun melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar dulu sebelum masuk, tak ada Luhan, aman! Sehun segera masuk lalu menutup pintu kamar kemudian mulai menajamkan penglihatannya mencari-cari letak dasi miliknya...

Di nakas, tak ada.

Di ranjang, tak ada.

Di tumpukan bantal dan boneka, tak ada.

Di rak buku, tak ada.

Di lemari, tak ad – eh?

Tunggu!

Kok blazer SMAnya Luhan masih di sini? Pasti si rusa lupa lagi kemudian saat mau masuk mobil dia ingat.. lalu buru-buru masuk lagi kedalam kamarnya... ah, Luhan selalu begitu, malah akan membuat mereka nanti telat.

Apa sebaiknya Sehun bawakan saja ya? Nanti kalo telat Sehun juga yang repot... hah, Sehun memang adik yang baik.

Ia raih juga blazer yang tergantung rapi itu kemudian mulai merogoh sakunya, mungkin saja dasinya di sembunyikan di situ... tak ada, hanya ada kertas contekan saja.

CONTEKAN?! MALDO ANDWAE!

Bukankah Luhan itu murid yang pandai? Untuk apa dia membuat contekan seperti ini? Apa otak jeniusnya sudah luntur karena terlalu banyak mengerjai adiknya yang manis ini? Patut di curigai!

"Tapi dari pada mencurigai yang tidak-tidak... bagaimana kalo Thehun balik ngerjain Luhan-hyung? Emang Luhan-hyung doang yang bitha bikin Thehun kethel?" gumam Sehun sambil menyunggingkan evil smirk yang biasa di pakai ibunya, Kyuhyun.

Ia remas-remas kertas contekan itu lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang memang tersedia di kamar Luhan, bahkan mempunyai motif rusa-rusa kecil di luar. Lalu Sehun mendekati nakas Luhan, meraih secarik kertas dan sebuah bolpoin, menulis sesuatu di kertas itu lalu memasukkannya di saku blazer.

"Hihihi nikmati hadiahku hyungie~"

"EOMMAAAAA! LUHAN-HYUNG MENYEMBUNYIKAN DATHI THEHUN LAGI!" Hun

" Uhuk – M – mwo ?!" Kyu

"Kembalikan" Bum

"Ne Appa~" Han

.

~Hun

.

Han~

.

"Dasar setan kecil!"

"dasar cengeng!"

"Anak eomma! Tukang ngadu!"

"Uuugghhhh"

Luhan sedang mendumel ria sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, seluruh siswa-siswi yang kebetulan ada di koridor melirik aneh padanya, sisanya ya pasti sedang mengagumi Luhan yang memang bintang sekolah.

Ada seonggok kaleng di lantai koridor, dengan segenap kekesalannya pada si thehun, Luhan tendang kaleng berdosa(?) itu.

DUK

PRANG

"WOOOAAAA~"

Bagaimana tidak kagum? Luhan menendang kaleng itu asal-asalan saja, tapi dengan manisnya kaleng itu tepat masuk ke tempat sampah! Kemampuan kaki Luhan memang tak bisa di ragukan lagi! Daebak!

"Lu! Han!" Luhan segera menoleh pada pelaku yang baru memanggil namanya dengan seenak hati, Oh ternyata Suho. Pasti dia ingin menagih kertas contekan yang ia pesan pada Luhan, dan sebagai balasannya Luhan dapat uang duapuluh ribu won, lumayan kan?

"Mana barangnya Lu?" Suho mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dengan muka masih kusut Luhan rogoh saku blazernya, ia ingat menaruh contekannya di sini.

Tapi...

Kenapa?

Yang ada hanya secarik kertas bertuliskan

**A LOPH YU BROH**

WHAT?!

Gggrrrrrrrhhhh

"OH SE HUN..." geram Luhan, kembali ia kantongi kertas nista itu, gagal sudah mendapat tambahan uang saku, SIAL!

"Mianhae, Suho-ya... aku ketiduran lagi dan melupakannya... Mianhae"

Suho mendengus kesal, bagaimana nasib ulangan Matematikanya? Suho tak hafal rumus-rumus itu... matilah dia~

"Ya sudah" setelah mengatakannya Suho pergi begitu saja, dia kesal sekali sih...

Setelah sampai di kelasnya Luhan segera duduk manis di kursi milik Baekhyun – karena kursinya sedang di pakai rapat harian para yeoja a.k.a ngegosip – setelah sebelumnya membanting ranselnya juga, di meja Baekhyun.

"LU! Eh – kenapa sih?" Chanyeol yang baru datang segera menghampiri Luhan "Apalagi?" "Sehun lagi?" tebak Chanyeol, Luhan mengangguk. Chanyeol tertawa keras, membuat Luhan semakin kesal.

"Lagian kenapa sih Lu? Kau itu hanya suka mengerjai adikmu, cobalah kau kerjai juga eh... misalnya yeoja yang kau sukai" Luhan mengerutkan kening "yeoja? Yang kusukai?" Chanyeol mengangguk cepat.

"Tak ada"

"Jangan-jangan..." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, oh kapan Chanyeol tak mencurigainya yang tidak-tidak?

"Kau menyukai adikmu! Inchest!"

Plak

Luhan memukul kepala Chanyeol gemas

"Jangan ngawur Yeol! Sehun adikku dan dia namja!" dan reaksi Chanyeol jauh di luar perkiraan Luhan, dia panik!

"Lho, me – memangnya suka pada namja tidak boleh ya?" waduh, jangan-jangan Chanyeol sedang menyukai seorang namja lagi... patut di curigai!

"Mollayo... Oh iya! Kau kemarin tak bisa di hubungi Yeol!"

"Hehe, aku ganti nomer Lu... ayo ayo catat nomerku!" sambil mendengus kesal akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan kertas dari Sehun tadi lalu merogoh laci meja Baekhyun, biasanya ada bolpoin di sini, dan benar saja! Mana bolpoinnya motif strawberry kecil lagi... imut banget si Baekhyun! LOL

Luhan kemudian menuliskan nama Chanyeol tepat di bawah tulisan milik Sehun "nah, berapa nomermu?"

Tepat saat Luhan menanyakan itu seseorang di luar kelas meneriakkan "JAY-Z!"

Chanyeol menepuk jidat lebarnya "Aigoo! Tadi aku kesini ingin mengatakan kalau Kris-hyung bagi-bagi tiket konsernya Jay-z! Ayo cepat kesana Lu! Nanti kita kehabisan..."

"MWO?! Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi sih Yeol?! Ayo cepat!"

Luhan segera menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju kelasnya Kris, meninggalkan kertas dan bolpoin di sana.

"Ya! Kalian bisa pelan-pelan gak sih?! Aish – hampir saja aku jatuh" itu Baekhyun yang baru datang, ia hampir tertabrak Luhan dan Chanyeol, untung saja hampir.

Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut bingung saat mendapati ransel Luhan di sana, juga secarik kertas. Baekhyun meraihnya "apa ini? A loph yu broh, Chanyeol... HAHAHA apa dia bercanda! Cara mengungkapkan cinta yang sungguh kampungan, mana Thyponya udah gak bisa di selametin lagi... ckckck mana nulisnya pake bolpoinku... kkaebsong~"

.

~Hun

.

Han~

.

BRAK

Dengan santainya Luhan membuka pintu rumah hingga Sehun yang baru saja menyedot bubble teanya hampir tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk huk hek"

Sehun menepuk-nepuk dadanya, terlihat sekali dia tesedak parah, dan Luhan senang melihatnya 'yeay! Sehun hampir mati!' begitulah makna tampang Luhan bagi Sehun, Sehun merasa sial sekali punya Hyung seperti ini.

Sehun mendengus kesal melihat Luhan yang ikut duduk di sampingnya lalu dengan seenak hati merangkul bahunya... ugh!

"Mian" ucap Luhan singkat sambil nyengir lebar, membuat permintaan maaf itu terdengar begitu meragukan bagi Sehun, tapi... Luhan memang seperti itu kan? Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Minta"

Lagi!

Luhan merbut paksa cup Bubble tea dari tangan Sehun lalu seenak jidat jenongnya menyesap minuman yang sangat berarti bagi Sehun itu sampai kandas, KANDAS! HABIS!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Teriak Sehun antara kesal, frustasi, marah... Luhan selalu seenaknya sendiri! Apa salah Sehun eoh?!

"HAHAHA"

Dan Sehun makin kesal saat si rusa itu malah tertawa penuh kemenangan, bagi Luhan, melihat Sehun kesal setengah mati adalah hiburan terindah di hidupnya, Sehun begitu menggemaskan sih!

"Huweee eommaaaa..."

Tawa Luhan berhenti seketika saat ternyata Sehun benar-benar menangis, Sehun memang masih kecil, dan anak kecil memang sensitif. Luhan panik, tentu saja!

Lagipula bagaimana bisa Sehun tidak menangis jika bubble tea tersayangnya di rebut Luhan, lalu di habiskan, ingat! Sehun masih anak umur tiga belas tahun, dia masih cengeng... dan memang karena Sehun cengeng itulah yang membuat Luhan senang sekali menggoda Sehun.

"Dasar cengeng!" cibir Luhan, malah membuat tangis Sehun semakin kencang. "Kau jahat hyung! Eommaaaaa!"

Bisa Luhan tebak kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kyuhyun datang dengan langkah tergesa dengan aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya "Luhan..." desisnya mengerikan, membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang seketika.

Cepat-cepat Sehun menghampiri ibunya lalu bergelayut manja padanya, melanjutkan tangisnya.

"Apalagi kelakuanmu kali ini Lu?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point, ia sebenarnya sudah sangat jengah dengan tingkah anak sulungnya ini, ia tau ia evil... tapi tak ada niat sedikitpun sebelumnya untuk menularkan sifat evilnya pada anak sulungnya yang flower boy ini.

"A – ani, aku tak melakukan apapun eomma... Sehun saja yang cengeng" elak Luhan, dia memang tak pernah mau di salahkan walaupun memang salah.

"Sehun tidak akan menangis jika kau tak mengganggunya Luhan, ayolah, apa kau tidak kasihan pada eommamu ini? Eomma sudah bosan Luhan... "

"Tapi eomma –"

"Tidak ada keluar malam lagi, itu hukuman paling sempurna untukmu, selama seminggu"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, tentu ia sangat terkejut. Sebenarnya tak masalah jika ia tak diperbolehkan keluar malam, tapi itu jadi masalah jika dua hari lagi adalah konsernya Jay-Z! HELL NO!

Luhan segera jongkok sambil memegangi kaki Kyuhyun "Eomma jebalyo... jangan itu, aku ingin melihat konser, eomma... aku tadi juga susah payah mendapatkan tiket konsernya dari Kris, eomma tau? aku harus rela memujinya tampan dulu tadi... padahal semua juga tau hanya Luhan yang tertampan, tapi aku melakukannya demi tiket itu eomma... andwae! "

Kyuhyun dan Sehun sebenarnya kasihan juga melihat Luhan, tapi Luhan harus berubah, Sehun juga tak ingin Luhan terus-terusan mengganggunya, Sehun juga butuh ketenangan.

"Tidak, Luhan."

Dan jawaban yang keluar dari Kyuhyun itu membuat Luhan down seketika.

Apa dia benar-benar keterlaluan?

.

~Hun

.

Han~

.

Makam malam tiba, keluarga Oh kali ini makan dengan tenang, bagaimana tidak tenang jika meja makan hanya berisi tiga orang?! Biang keributan a.k.a Luhan sedang mengurung diri di kamar.

Tak

Sehun meletakkan kembali sumpitnya, dan itu membuat kedua orangtuanya heran "Sehunnie sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, Sehun mengangguk "ne eomma"

"Tidak, selesaikan makananmu oh Sehun" ucap ayahnya, Kibum, dengan dingin, Sehun takut juga melihatnya "Thehunnie gak laper appa..."

Kibum juga ikut meletakkan sumpitnya lalu menatap tajam pada Sehun yang hanya berani menunduk "tidak baik menyia-nyiakan makanan, eommamu sudah susah payah membuat makanan ini"

Sehun hanya cemberut, walaupun Kibum irit bicara, tapi kalau sudah soal seperti ini dia sama saja dengan Siwon-ahjussi, berceramah panjang lebar.

"Kau tau Sehun? Eommamu tak pernah bisa memasak dari dulu, masak mie biasa saja malah ia buat bubur – " Kyuhyun tentu saja melolot tak terima, walaupun itu memang benar

" – jangankan itu, masak air saja ia tidak becus." Kyuhyun merasa ingin meninju suami tampannya.

"tapi apa? Dia berusaha keras belajar memasak, dia bilang ingin memasakkan anaknya makanan enak dengan tangannya sendiri, dia sudah susah payah belajar dan kau malah tak mau memakannya? Kau tega pada eommamu sendiri Sehunnie?"

Tak bisa di pungkiri Sehun tersentuh juga dengan nasihat ayahnya yang memang setengah meledek itu, ia dongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang ayah "tapi appa..."

"Luhan-hyung belum makan dari tadi thiang..."

Oh jadi si kecil Sehun khawatir dengan kakaknya? Manis sekali~

"Kalau begitu ambilkan hyungmu makanan lalu antarkan ne?" Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum ceria pada Kyuhyun "ne eomma!"

.

~Hun

.

Han~

.

Tok tok tok

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna putih itu dengan pelan, sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman

Tok tok tok

Kembali Sehun mengetuk pintu saat tak ada respon sama sekali dari pemilik kamar.

Tok tok tok

"Hyung! Buka pintunya! Hyung! Ku mohon..."

Krieeekkkk

Sehun lega akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga. Luhan menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya "apa sih?"

"Eh? It – itu.. Thehun bawain makanan buat Luhan-hyung..."

"Gak laper"

Sehun segera menahan pintu yang akan Luhan tutup itu dengan kakinya "hyung jebal, makanlah... Thehun gak mau Luhan-hyung thakit"

"Ya! sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?!"

"The – thehun thelalu peduli kok thama Luhan-hyung, methki hyung jahat thama Thehun..."

Tidak tega akhirnya Luhan menyerah, lagipula dia memang sudah sangat lapar. Ia buka pintu lebih lebar agar Sehun dapat masuk.

Sehun segera masuk lalu meletakkan nampan di meja depan sofa, Luhan ikut duduk di samping Sehun lalu dahinya mengernyit bingung melihat makanan dan minumannya ada dua.

"Yang thatunya buat Thehun..." kata Sehun seakan mengerti kabingungan Luhan, Luhan mengangguk "begitu..."

Tapi tunggu, jadi... Sehun?

"MWO?! Wae?"

"Thehun males makan kalo hyung belum makan..."

Astaga... Luhan tidak menyangka jika adiknya khawatir padanya, padahal ia selama ini selalu menjahili adik manisnya ini...

"Ck – aku akan makan! Tapi kau tak perlu ikut makan bersamaku kan?! Sudah sana aku ingin makan sendiri" kata Luhan ketus lalu mendorong-dorong Tubuh kecil Sehun.

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Udah sana! Jangan ganggu aku anak kecil!"

Sehun menatap Luhan sedih, kenapa kakaknya masih saja menyebalkan? Padahal ia sudah baik hati membawakan makanan untuknya... Sehun juga tak pernah menganggu Luhan selama ini...

"Hyung jahat! Hyung gak thayang thama Thehun..."

Bisa Luhan dengar dengan jelas nada sedih hampir menangis milik adiknya sebelum adiknya itu keluar dari kamarnya membawa makanan dan minumannya pergi.

Luhan sudah merasa dia keterlaluan.

"ARRGGGHHH apa yang aku lakukan sih?!"

.

~Hun

.

Han~

.

Kyuhyun menahan lengan Sehun yang baru ingin menuruni tangga, inginnya sih Sehun mau makan di depan TV saja.

"Sehunnie, bagaimana?" sebenarnya Kyuhyun maupun Kibum sudah tau apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Luhan-hyung mau makan eomma, jadi Thehun juga mau makan thekarang..." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum lemah "tidak makan bersama hyungmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Sehun menggeleng

"Thehun... Thehun lupa kalau ada acara favorit Thehun, jadi Thehun ingin makan di depan TV thaja eomma, Thehun turun dulu ne eomma..."

Kyuhyun hanya memandang sedih Sehun yang menuruni tangga sambil membawa makanan dan minumannya itu.

"Luhan keterlaluan" komentar singkat Kibum, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Mereka tau jika alasan Sehun tadi hanya bohong, nyatanya Luhan yang mengusir Sehun, bukannya Sehun ingin melihat acara favoritnya.

"Bagaimana ini yeobo..." keluh Kyuhyun, Kibum menyeringai "kau memanggilku apa tadi?" goda Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun memberengut kesal "Ya! Di saat genting seperti ini kau masih bisa bersikap menyebalkan es!"

"Panggil aku dengan benar" "Oh baiklah baiklah, yeobo..." Kibum menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan, Kyuhyun memang tak pernah menang berdebat dengannya, entah mengapa, padahal Kyuhyun bicaranya lebih banyak kan?

"Aku punya ide" dan dengan tiga kata itu, berhasil membuat Kyuhyun ceria kembali "Jeongmalyo? Apa idemu?"

.

~Hun

.

Han~

.

Pagi hari yang ribut di keluarga Oh, kali ini bukan ulah para tuyul kecil, tapi ulah kedua orang tua mereka.

Luhan tak habis pikir, berlibur di Bali? Hari selasa? Apa ini lelucon?! Ayolah, apa memang orang tua mereka sengaja memilih hari selasa agar ia dan Sehun tak bisa ikut? Luhan kan juga mau berlibur di Bali...

Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, mau tak mau ia harus mengurus Sehun, menjaga Sehun,memberi makan Sehun, dan satu lagi, tak boleh menganggu Sehun atau ia benar-benar tak bisa menonton konser Jay-z bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Suho dan lainnya.

Tadi pagi memang Luhan sudah merayu ayahnya agar memberi keringanan, dan berhasil... yeah, meski gantinya adalah mengurus Sehun selama orang tua mereka berlibur... ini bencana.

" – eomma sudah menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan di lemari es, kau ingatkan di mana eomma menyimpan susu untuk Sehun? Buatkan saat ia akan tidur nanti, bila Sehun ingin sesuatu eomma juga sudah memberi uang lebih padamu kan? – "

Ya ya ya selalu tentang Sehun, tidakkah eommanya sadar bahwa Sehun sudah cukup besar untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri? Astaga.

" – oh iya, jangan lupa mengingatkan Sehun untuk gosok gigi sebelum tidur Luhan, lalu –"

"Kyuhyun, hentikan. Kita bisa terlambat" Kyuhyun menatap sebal pada Kibum, dia kan hanya tak ingin Sehun di telantarkan nanti oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah, Luhan, pastikan berangkat dan pulang nanti kau bersama Sehun, jangan sampai Sehun hilang, oke semoga hari kalian menyenangkan Chagi~"

"Eomma Appa hati-hati di jalan ne?" teriak Sehun sebelum Kyuhyun dan Kibum menghilang di balik pintu "Ne!"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas kesal kemudian kembali ia masukkan potongan roti dengan selai coklat ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah menelan potongan roti itu ia lirik adiknya, Sehun sedang menghabiskan susu vanillanya sambil menatap ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan ketus, Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya "Ani" Luhan mendengus, pasti Sehun masih marah padanya soal tadi malam, tapi entah mengapa ia malas meminta maaf, padahal hati kecilnya sudah menyuruhnya berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja Luhan keras kepala.

"Kau hari ini pulang awal kan?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba, Sehun mengangguk "ne, wae hyung?" "Kalau begitu kau kesekolahku dulu, bilang saja kau adikku pasti di ijinkan masuk, lalu tunggu aku sampai aku pulang, mengerti?"

Dahi Sehun mengkerut heran "aku bitha pulang thendiri, hyung. Aku akan langthung pulang ke rumah."

"Eomma bilang aku harus pulang bersamamu, kau mendengarnya juga kan? Ayolah jangan susahkan aku, aku hanya ingin di ijinkan menonton konser nanti"

Dan kata-kata Luhan kembali membuat Sehun kesal, yang Luhan pikirkan hanya konser konser dan konser, bahkan Luhan mau mengurus Sehun juga karena konser bodohnya itu, kapan Luhan mau baik padanya karena menyanyanginya? Tidak tau kah Luhan bahwa selama ini Sehun menyanyanginya? Ya walaupun Sehun selalu kesal jika Luhan sudah menjahilinya.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo berangkat!" "ne"

.

~Hun

.

Han~

.

"Hyung jahat! Hyung gak thayang thama Thehun..."

Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Luhan frustasi, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, ia benar-benar keterlaluan. Luhan ingin minta maaf, tapi ia tak begitu mengerti bagaimana cara yang tepat, ia sudah terlalu sering membuat adiknya kesal bahkan menangis.

Sebelumnya ia senang sekali jika berhasil mengerjai Sehun, tapi sekarang malah ia merasa jahat.

"Ugghhh" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Waeyo?" Baekhyun yang sebelumnya mencatat semua penjelasan guru kini menoleh heran pada Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya, dia memang dari tadi terlihat uring-uringan tak jelas.

"Sehun lagi? Kau apakan dia?" kini Chanyeol yang duduk di belakang Luhan bertanya, ia sudah sangat hafal apa-apa saja yang bisa membuat Luhan jadi begini.

"Apa aku sejahat itu?" bukannya menjawab Luhan malah balik bertanya, Baekhyun yang memang tidak mengerti apapun hanya menatap Luhan bingung.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Luhan "kalau begitu kau harus buktikan kalau kau menyanyanginya, pasti dia akan senang"

Luhan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, "caranya Yeol?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, "kau tau Baek?"

Di tanya seperti itu Baekhyun malah membuang muka ke arah lain, Chanyeol tentu saja memberengut kesal melihatnya.

"Kau lihat? Sejak kemarin dia aneh sekali, kenapa sih dia? Apa salahku coba?" Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu untuk menjawabnya kemudian kembali menghadap depan sebelum guru itu mengeluarkannya dari kelas.

.

~Hun

.

Han~

.

Dug

Dug

Dug

Sehun dengan seenak kakinya menendang-nendang batu kerikil yang berserakan di sekitarnya, ia hanya bosan... harusnya Luhan pulang beberapa menit lagi, tapi bagi Sehun rasanya lama sekali. Kenapa ia tidak di biarkan pulang sendiri saja? Ia bisa naik bus.

"Huuuffttttt" entah itu kali keberapa Sehun menghembuskan nafas bosannya, ia benar-benar tidak nyaman berada di sini, taman dekat gerbang sekolah.

Walaupun bel pulang masih beberapa menit lagi, banyak siswa-siswi yang sudah mondar-mandir di sekitar Sehun, dan Sehun risih juga karena saat mereka lewat mereka pasti akan menatapnya lama sambil berbisik-bisik.

Mereka kenapa ya? Apa Sehun terlalu jelek hingga mereka menatap sampai segitunya? Atau mereka pikir Sehun anak SMP nyasar? Entahlah

Beberapa menit kemudian bel pulang sekolah berkumandang, Sehun lega sekali mendengarnya, ia hanya ingin segera pulang lalu istirahat dengan nyaman di kamarnya, tidak ada orang tuanya berarti hampa.

Walaupun sudah di suruh menjaganya, pasti Luhan akan tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri, atau yang paling menyebalkan ia akan habis di kerjain hyungnya itu. Mungkin lebih tepat di sebut neraka. Menurut Sehun.

"Yo Sehunna!" Sehun segera mendongak mendengar panggilan dengan suara berat itu, terlihat Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya, Sehun mendesah lega, akhirnya!

"Aa~ neomu kyeopta!" Baekhyun tau-tau sudah berdiri di depan Sehun lalu mencubiti pipi putihnya "Ya! Baek, kau menyiksa anak orang!" Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan jemari lentik Baekhyun di pipi Sehun.

"Apa sih! Kau menggangguku Yoda!" teriak Baekhyun dengan nada sewot di dalamnya, Chanyeol kan hanya bercanda, kenapa Baekhyun malah benar-benar marah?

"Ish, kau kenapa sih Baek? Kalau tidak cuek padaku pasti ketus. Sebenarnya salahku apa?!" Chanyeol mulai mengutarakan isi hatinya, ia tidak tahan kalau Baekhyun terus bersikap aneh padanya.

Tapi Baekhyun malah kembali membuang muka ke arah lain "Pikir saja sendiri" dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudah sudah hentikan! Aku ingin segera pulang lalu memberi anak ini susu sebelum dia mengigitku" oke, itu kata-kata penuh ejekan yang begitu menyebalkan di telinga Sehun. Luhan merangkul bahu Sehun, Tapi Sehun menepisnya.

"Wae? Kau marah? Tukang ngambek" Sehun tentu tak berminat membalas ejekan itu, ia terus saja berjalan cepat mendahului hyungnya.

"Lihat? Dia sangat kekanakan!" Luhan memandangi punggung Sehun yang menjauh dengan kesal, dasar anak kecil.

"Masalahnya kau belum meminta maaf padanya, meskipun dia namja... kalau masih kecil memang sensitif Luhan, wajar dia kesal padamu" entah sejak kapan Chanyeol jadi sok bijak begini, menasehati Luhan padahal dia tak punya adik...

Oh, mungkin Chanyeol pernah merasakan apa yang Sehun alami? Mengingat dia punya kakak perempuan bernama Yura.

"Chanyeol benar Lu, sesekali manjakan adikmu, dia sangat menggemaskan tau... atau kalau kau tidak mau biar dia jadi adikku saja, ku rasa wajah kami agak mirip"

"YA!" Luhan melotot tak terima, enak saja si Baekhyun mau merebut Sehun darinya.

"Habisnya... mumpung hari ini kalian di rumah berdua, buatlah waktu berkualitas antara kakak-adik" sahut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk setuju "Kebaikanmu, walau sedikit saja, akan berarti baginya. Sudah cepat sana, dia semakin jauh"

Chanyeol mendorong-dorong tubuh kecil Luhan agar segera menyusul Sehun "Iya iya, kalian berdua bawel. Cepat balikan, aku pulang dulu, anyeong!"

"Cih, apa-apaan itu, balikan?" "ya! Kau mau kemana sih Baek? Ayo pulang bareng!" "Shireo!" "Aku memaksa!"

.

~Hun

.

Han~

.

"Kau mau makan apa heum?"

BRAK

Tanya Luhan sambil kembali menutup lemari tempat menyimpan kotak susu milik Sehun, ia benar-benar akan membuatkan Sehun susu, WOW!

Masalahnya...

Bisakah Luhan membuatnya? Sehun sangat tidak percaya, Luhan tak pernah menyentuh dapur selama ini... dan jika kata-kata appanya kemarin malam benar adanya, Luhan akan sama saja dengan Kyuhyun.

Tidak becus dalam urusan dapur.

Tapi toh never say never, buktinya sekarang Sehun sangat menyukai nasi goreng kimchi buatan Kyuhyun.

Sehun terus saja menatap setiap gerak gerik Luhan, mulai dari Luhan menuangkan empat sendok bubuk susu coklat, lalu menuangkan air panas, mengaduknya, menuangkan air dingin hingga tersaji segelas susu coklat di depan Sehun.

Ia mendongak menatap hyungnya, membuat Luhan mengernyit aneh "minumlah, kalau kurang manis tinggal tuangkan gula. Mungkin aku akan memasak ramyun, kalau kau tidak suka bilang saja, kita bisa cari makan di luar" kata Luhan sembari menyiapkan bahan-bahan membuat ramyun.

"Hyung?" panggil Sehun, Luhan segera menoleh. Dan entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali melihat Sehun tersenyum manis padanya, lihat saja eyes smile itu! Neomu kyeopta~

"Gomawo..." setelah itu Sehun segera menyambar gelas di hadapannya kemudian meminumnya secara perlahan, tidak sampai habis ia letakkan kembali gelas itu.

"Manith hyung..." entah kenapa Luhan ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Kembali teringat kata-kata kedua sahabat anehnya, memanjakan Sehun. Tapi Luhan tak tau bagaimana caranya. Membelikan choco bubble tea? Oh boleh juga. Membelikan boneka rillakuma? Hitung-hitung untuk menemani pinku-pinkunya Sehun kan, ah... tapi Luhan gagal mendapat tambahan uang saku karena ulah Sehun kemarinkan?

Sudahlah.

"Tunggulah di depan TV, ini tidak akan lama" "ne~"

. .

~Hun

.

Han~

.

Luhan telah selesai memasak ramyunnya, ia membawa dua mangkuk ke meja depan TV, tak ada Sehun, yang ada hanya gelas susu yang hampir kosong.

Tepat saat Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa Sehun datang membawa beberapa buku pelajarannya. "Kau ada PR?" tanya Luhan sambil berusaha memakan ramyunnya dengan sumpit

"Ne" jawab Sehun sebelum tangannya ikut meraih mangkuk berisi ramyun, dahinya mengernyit heran melihat bentuk ramyun itu.

Ah iya, Luhan tidak bisa masak... dan dia sudah berusaha memasakkan ramyun ini untuknya, tak ada alasan untuk Sehun menolak ramyun ini, lagipula ia sudah sangat lapar.

"Enak..."

Luhan meletakkan mangkuk ramyunnya lalu menatap Sehun tajam "wae hyung?" Luhan meraih mangkuk Sehun lalu meletakkannya di meja "Ya! Hyung akan memakannya!" protes Sehun.

"Tapi ini tidak enak Sehun! Kau tak perlu berbohong untuk membuatku senang, tak perlu makan ini, kita bisa makan roti atau pesan pizza" Luhan meraih dua mangkuk itu lalu berdiri hendak membuangnya.

Tapi baru setengah jalan saat suara Sehun menginterupsinya.

"Thehun bilang Thehun akan memakannya hyung... ramyun itu tidak terlalu buruk untuk di makan, Thehun juga gak akan thakit perutkan? Hyung udah capek-capek buat makanan itu, kalo hyung gak mau biar Thehun yang makan"

Luhan hanya bisa terpaku melihat Sehun merebut dua mangkuk itu kemudian kembali memakannya dengan tenang.

"Hentikan!"

"Ku bilang hentikan!"

"Aku hanya ingin jadi hyung yang baik dengan memberimu makanan yang layak untuk di makan"

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun kemudian duduk di sampingnya, Sehun menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Luhan "hyung..."

Tidak seperti biasanya, kini tatapan yang Luhan berikan sangat teduh, Sehun menyukainya. Luhan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan milik Sehun, dan ini juga hal baru bagi Sehun.

Hal baru yang akan masuk daftar favoritnya.

"Aku akan memesan pizza dan bubble tea" ucap Luhan setelah keheningan melanda sementara. Sehun menghentikan pergerakan Luhan yang hendak berdiri.

"Wae?"

"Gak perlu hyung, ramyunnya enak kok... Thehun gak bohong, kita makan ini aja."

"Tapi –" Sehun segera memotong ucapan hyungnya "Ini pertama kalinya hyung buatin thethuatu buat Thehun, gak mungkin Thehun buang ini hyung... gak perlu pethen pizza ne?"

Luhan tau, ucapan Sehun tulus padanya, oh dia terharu juga...

"Mianhae..."

"Hyung?" Luhan mendongak kembali menatap Sehun "ne?" Sehun menggeser duduknya mendekati Luhan, Luhan membelalakkan mata rusanya saat tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo..."

"Sehun..."

"Hyung tau gak? Thehun thelalu iri dengan teman-teman Thehun... Thehun iri dengan Kai yang di beri hadiah hyungnya, Thuho, thebuah anjing puddle kecil untuk ulang tahunnya, dia juga thelalu di ajari Yuri-noona nya dance."

"Thehun juga iri dengan Tao yang thelalu di manja thama Krith-hyung, di beliin boneka panda... gucci... atau Jo-Twins yang thelalu akur dan thaling menyayangi. Ada lagi temen Thehun yang namanya Jinri, dia thering beliin adiknya Junhong coklat, permen atau ice cream thaat pulang thekolah, Thehun tau karena Thehun thering nganterin dia"

"Thehun juga pengen kayak gitu hyung... tapi hyung gak pernah merhatiin Thehun, hyung Cuma theneng bikin Thehun kethel. Tapi gak apa-apa, Thehun thayang banget kok thama Luhan-hyung... Thehun juga theneng hyung mau bikinin thuthu buat Thehun... gomawo-hyung... tharanghae"

Luhan jadi semakin merasa bersalah

"Nado saranghae Sehunnie... hyung juga sayang sama Sehun. Hyung juga selalu perhatiin Sehun kok... dan hyung minta maaf kalau gak bisa mengungkapkan rasa sayang dengan bersikap baik... hyung malah sering jahilin Sehun. Mianhae, Sehunnie"

"Luhan-hyung sayang banget sama Sehun"

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, ternyata berbaikan dengan Sehun lebih menyenangkan, rasanya senang saja melihat senyum manis dari bibir tipis itu.

Luhan mendekati wajah Sehun kemudian

CHU~

Luhan menciumnya! Tapi bukan dengan menggigit bibir Sehun seperti kemarin, tapi menciumnya dengan tulus.

.

~Hun

.

Han~

.

Pagi ini Sehun sibuk sekali mencari buku tugasnya, padahal ia yakin sudah memasukkannya ke tas tapi mengapa sekarang sudah raib?

"Aigoo di mana thih? Jebal..."

Tok tok tok

Krieeettt

Sehun segera menengok ke arah pintu, terlihat Luhan sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya

"Kau mencari ini baby?"

Ternyata Luhan yang menyembunyikan buku tugasnya, pantas ia cari kemanapun tidak ada!

"HYUUUUNNGGGG!" Sehun segera bangkit lalu mengejar Luhan yang sudah kabur duluan

"HAHAHA kejar aku kalau bisa!"

BRUK BRUK BRUK

Suara Luhan berlarian terdengar hingga lantai bawah, eh tunggu?!

Luhan? Sehunnya mana?

Luhan berhenti saat di rasa Sehun tak terdengar, ia menoleh kebelakang dan...

"WAAA! Kena kau hyung!"

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat Sehun sudah berdiri di belakangnya lalu memeluknya, Luhan cemberut sempurna.

"Ya! Kau curang! Bagaimana bisa kau berlari tanpa suara?!" protes Luhan, Sehun menyunggingkan smirk mematikannya.

"Itu..."

"... Rahathia dong! Yang tau hanya Tuhan, Appa, dan Thehun haha"

"Ish, menyebalkan!"

"Ayo tharapan hyung..."

Setelah itu Sehun menyeret Luhan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Sementara di ruang makan

"Yeobo, benarkan? Ideku memang selalu berhasil" ucap Kibum memecah keheningan di antara mereka, sebelumnya memang mereka tak bersuara, berusaha mendengarkan Luhan dan Sehun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis "Kalau begitu aku dapat hadiahkan yeobo?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya "Ya! Berhenti memanggilku yeobo! Itu menjijikkan!"

"Jinjja? Tapi ku rasa kemarin ada yang memanggiku seperti itu duluan, berkali-kali malah..." Kibum terlihat berpikir, tapi itu hanya pura-pura.

"Ya! Sudah habiskan saja sarapanmu lalu antar anak-anak ke sekolah, tidak ada hadiah!"

"Kau kejam yeobo..."

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil seperti itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

YEHET! Lagi- lagi aku buat HunHan... tapi brothership muehehe maaf kalo ada yang gak suka ceritanya begini... gak tau nih kenapa bisa jadi gini ceritanya, gak jelas banget -_-

Jadi sebelum kalian timpukin aku pake bubble tea mending aku kabur aja :p

Anyeong~

Oh iya, jangan lupa review bye~


End file.
